


Rainy season (Ranboo-centric Oneshots)

by Ochokinode



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Almost kinda sort of, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bakery, DO PEOPLE READ THESE??, Dreams, Fluff, Gen, How did i not add that tag yet, Hybrids, I walk to burger king and then i walk back home from burger king, IF SO CAN YOU TELL ME A FUN FACT???, It is just plainly the characters, It is reincarnation, Its ranboo, Little editing, Lol why am i so bad at posting to this fic, Memory Loss, Ominous Ranboo smile :), Post-exile on the Dream Team SMP, Rain, Rainy Season, Reincarnation, Road Trips, Short, Tags will be added, Woodland Mansions, actually, but its in a non-traditional sense, do not be fooled, no beta we die like schlatt, no editing, no frequent updates, on the floor a drug van, short oneshots, that would be pog thanks :), they are all going to their aunt's mansion your honor, this is not RPF, why do ranboo and niki not have a friendship tag wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochokinode/pseuds/Ochokinode
Summary: The soft patter of rain can be heard on the rooftops of New L’Manburg.or: Ranboo-centric oneshots that take place during the rainy season.FEATURING-Ranboo and Niki friendship supremacy-chaotic family road trips-mildly angst stuff that doesn't really make sense- a non-traditional reincarnation drabble <3-AND LOTS OF ABSOLUTE SHIT WRITING
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic you fucks
Comments: 16
Kudos: 309





	1. Bakery (Ranboo and Niki)

**Author's Note:**

> School is a bitch, but I leave for christmas break in 2 days. gotta hold out. 
> 
> This one is Ranboo and Niki having a short conversation in the bakery. that's it. it's just a load of fluff. 
> 
> also, this one has such light editing, so if you notice any typos, ill go in and fix them.

The soft patter of rain can be heard on the rooftops of New  L’Manburg .

Ranboo sticks his gloved hand out of the window to see whether the rain is clearing up yet, flinching when the cool water wets his glove.

_ I hate the rainy season so much. _

At this point, everyone in the server was (at some level) aware that  Ranboo was afraid of water. Most didn’t know why, as he almost always wore some kind of mask to cover his face, and sunglasses to avoid eye contact as much as possible .

It wasn’t like hybrids weren’t accepted in the Dream SMP ( eret ,  fundy ,  sapnap ,  schlatt , and techno were all hybrids) but years of hiding his traits for his own well-being left more of a mark than he’d like to admit.

Ranboo sighed and picked up his leather  rain cap . It wasn’t going to soothe his fear, but at least he wouldn’t get as wet. He slid the cap on and walked out of his house. 

He waved to a few people that were out and about and headed over to Niki’s bakery.

“hey Niki...” He stepped into the warm, dry bakery. His mouth watered slightly at the delicious smell in the bakery. 

“hey  Ranboo !” 

Ranboo sits down in one of the booths near the fireplace

“what can I get you today?”

“ uuhhhhhh ” 

_ I just forgot what I needed. Again. What did I need? It’s all foggy. _

“I honestly have no idea”  Ranboo admitted sheepishly.

“how about I get you some bread then! I just baked it this morning” Niki was always so good at making  Ranboo feel better when he forgot stuff.

“sure, thanks Niki.” He takes off his  rain cap and mask but leaves the sunglasses on.  Despite the full trust he gave to Niki, he still felt very uncomfortable making eye contact.

Niki sets a loaf of bread down in front of him. “mind if we chat for a bit? It’s been a slower day with the rain”

Ranboo feels uneasy at the mention of rain, but nods. “sure Niki.”

She sits down and they start talking. Niki hold most of the conversation because  Ranboo isn’t the best at small talk, but it’s a nice experience.

“so, how’s the SMP experience been so far?”

“ah,  its been fine! I finally purchased the house  ghostbur had been selling, and I got a few pets.”

“I’m so glad. What are your pet’s names?”

“ uhhh ...”  Ranboo furrows his brow trying to remember their names.

“I think  one of them died, his name was  jonald ? I have  Jjjjjjjjeffrey now, so I’m good.” He smiles.

The conversation continues on like this for a while, with Niki carrying the conversation, and  Ranboo answering the questions thrown at him . 

At some point the weather clears up, and Niki heads back to work.  Ranboo looks at the clock on the wall. It almost had been 3 hours. 

He thanks Niki for the meal and  coversation and gets up. Since the weather is clear now, he doesn’t bother with his cap, but still puts his mask back on (the black and white scales that shimmer on the sides of his cheeks are a glaring sign he’s a hybrid, and he doesn’t know how to feel about people knowing that one yet.)

He waves goodbye to Niki and heads out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing some late-night editing, sorry if you were notified of an update! New chapter coming soon hopefully.


	2. Phil, Tubbo, Eret, and Ranboo get in a car together to visit their aunt who lives in the middle of a forest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this next oneshot a bit more angsty, and I started nice Ranboo and Phil hurt/comfort. But then road trip to a woodland mansion happened. Now we have this. Sorry.
> 
> Less Ranboo centric, but it has ranboo in it, so you cannot stop me from posting it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is a little spoiled shit, Ranboo is like the middle child, eret is like the oldest sibling who just wants chaos, and phil is the exhausted dad. 
> 
> We pretend that Niki, Eret, Tommy, Tubbo, Phil, Ranboo, Techno, and Wilbur are all going to their aunt’s mansion in the middle of the forest. We just don’t see Tommy, Niki, Wilbur, or Techno because they arrived a few hours ago, and they had to take different cars. Yes. don’t ask why tommy and tubbo aren’t in the same cars. Idk. I did it because I can't think of a universe where they are a family. so instead Phil is just taking Niki's younger siblings + twin to an aunt in the forest? It doesn't make sense to me either.
> 
> Ages because I can: Tommy + Tubbo: 11, Ranboo: 13, Techno, eret, Niki, Wilbur: 18, Phil: 24 idk hes not really the dad just older brother but hes still dadza in my heart.

(1 hour in)

“Phil, can I have a snack?” 

“Tubbo, you finished all of the snacks in the car 30 minutes into the drive.”

“I have gummy worms right here...” as soon as the words left Ranboo’s mouth, he regretted it.

Tubbo’s eyes sparkled “CAN I HAVE SOME??”

“uh, no.” Ranboo opened the bag and took out a red one. 

“Ranboo, share with Tubbo” Phil already sounded like he was running on 3 energy drinks and a cup of black coffee. He probably was.

Ranboo sighed (he knew better than to go against Phil) and handed Tubbo a lime green gummy worm.

“I want a yellow one” 

From the front of the car, snickers could be heard. 

“oh, shut up, eret” Ranboo muttered at his pseudo brother as he fished out a yellow gummy from the bag.

“can I have the green one back?” Ranboo asked.

His response came in the form of Tubbo shoving both gummies into his mouth.

“oh! You want this one?” he fished a slobbery, lime green, gummy worm out of his mouth.

Ranboo averted his eyes, and laughter could be heard from everyone else in the car. This was going to be a long 8 hours.

\--

(2 hours in)

“are we there yet?” 

“oh god, please don’t start this now, Tubbo.” 

“are we there yet?”

“Only 30 thousand more miles now, Tubbo. Please stop asking”

“...”

“are we there yet?”

\--

(4 hours in) (I saw this scenario on tumblr it’s not my idea)

Phil’s stomach grumbled. They were going to have to get food soon.

He pulled into the parking lot of some home furnishing store. As soon as he turned the car off, he pulled out his phone and opened google maps.

“what do we want to have for lunch?”

After much debate and threatened murder by Ranboo to Tubbo, they finally decided on McDonalds. Phil pulled into the drive through when Eret started chanting something under their breath.

“McDonald’s. McDonald’s.” They chanted.

Tubbo eventually picked up and joined in 

“Mc.Donald’s. Mc.Donald’s” The chant was rising in volume.

It happened in a split second. One moment Eret was chanting “Mc.Donald’s” and the next, the whole car was screaming the chant. Minus Phil.

He pulled up to the window to order the food, bags under his eyes apparent. With a background chorus of “MC.DON-ALDS. MC.DON-ALDS” he ordered.

“I’ll take a black coffee, please”

\--

8 hours in (last hour that I’m writing. Woo!)

Ranboo slid in his earbuds and listened to the same spotify playlist on his phone for the 7th time that day. He was seriously regretting not downloading more Netflix shows.

At least there was only 30 minutes until they arrived at the mansion! They had finally gotten into the thick of the woods where the mansion was located. 

Ranboo stared out of the windows and turned up the volume on his earbuds all the way up, trying to block out Tubbo’s screaming, and Eret’s music choice. The trees he was staring holes into had dark brown trunks with deep green leaves that seemed to cover the sky from view. Ranboo was sure he had seen at least a few red and brown mushrooms in the dark forest.

When, Finally, the mansion appeared into view, he was the first one out of the car, practically flinging himself to the front door.

“can we agree to never do that again when we get back”

“sure, mate”

\--

(Bonus: choosing rooms)

“IM SHARING A ROOM WITH TOMMY”

“feel free to. Nobody else wants to share a room with that gremlin child”

“IM NOT A CHILD. I AM A BIG MAN.”

“keep believing that.”

“I think I’ll bunk with Eret, if that’s ok.”

“Phil’s already passed out in his room”

“He seemed tired of us before the first hour was up.”

“can’t blame him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> completely unedited. also not beta read. i'm sorry for that, I just had the motivation to write so I did. 
> 
> My writing is reminiscent of that of a 12 year old's. It is incoherent and awful.


	3. On Ranboo and dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super short 600-word drabble! I actually really like this one, and hopefully I pulled off the dramatic irony enough that we know what/who they’re dreaming of without them knowing in the slightest. 
> 
> Word of warning: This is very parentheses-heavy, so I apologize for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jumps out of beanbag * HELLO FRIENDS!! Thank you so, so much for the insane support this fic has been receiving. We are almost at 2k hits?? We have almost 250 kudos?? This even isn’t that good. It’s just a bunch of words that I throw together and post when I feel like it (hence the incredibly inconsistent upload schedule) But in all seriousness, thanks. Now I bring to you the proudest I’ve been about a work in a while

Sometimes, on nights where the stress became too much for Ranboo, he would have dreams. They weren’t nightmares, like you’d expect from a traumatized teen, in fact, they were almost happy! They were of happy times, at least. 

One dream that he remembered was of him and another person (The faces in the dreams were blurry, their voices distorted). They were sitting on a machine that Ranboo had never seen before, and it was carving away at the stone in front of them at speeds Ranboo wasn’t sure he could even get with an efficiency beacon. They were always smiling and laughing like old friends despite the fact that, to his knowledge, Ranboo had never met the other person before. 

Another dream that he remembered was of him and two other people. Both of their faces were blurred, but one of them he knew to be the person on the machinery with him. They were all sitting on cushions, but one person – who was separated from the group – appeared to be in pain. 

This person’s face was clearer, and he could see some of the definitive features of them. They had creamy-white hair with a green leaf sticking out of the head. There was a plant around their legs, and they wore a steampunk-esque outfit. 

It was odd, because Ranboo had never seen this person before. 

He had chalked it up to his bad memory, and that he had just subconsciously forgotten those people. 

(He didn’t like to think about how he could have forgotten such precious people and memories except in his dreams) 

((He was scared of it)) 

One day, Ranboo decided to ask others if they ever got dreams like his. It wouldn’t do any harm to ask, they already thought he was weird as he was. 

Techno had looked at him like he was crazy when he asked about his dreams to him. 

(“No, it isn’t normal to have dreams of a life you never lived, Ranboo.”) 

When he asked Phil, however, he seemed to understand a bit more 

(“Yeah, mate. Sometimes I’ll get dreams of places I’ve never seen before. It’s weird, innit? Blank nether’s and an Underwater end.”) 

When he went to Snowchester to visit Tubbo, however, His friend seemed to understand the best. 

(“That sounds similar to some of my dreams!! When I’m not having a nightmare, I’ll dream of badlands biomes and other people – though I can’t make out what they’re saying or what they look like – and we’re always having fun! Sometimes I wish I could be there instead of here. 

Other times, though, I dream of murders in a forest. Those dreams always end with me getting executed because they think I’m a murderer. Just before I hit the ground, however, I wake up! I don’t think of them as nightmares, though, because I always feel smug waking up from those dreams instead of scared”.) 

(The night after his conversation with Tubbo, He dreamed of a beach and a treasure.) 

((In the nights following, one of the faces in his dreams got a little clearer.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS (I edited the bonus more than the oneshot why) 
> 
> When the stress got to be just too much, the dreams crossed over into reality. 
> 
> He was having a rough night. The weight of (supposedly) blowing up the community house had hit him full force, and now he was bordering a panic attack. A knock sounded at his door, and Ranboo mutterd a quiet “come in” 
> 
> When he looked up, he was on top of an outpost in a badlands biome, and it was the man with the plant-head at the door. 
> 
> As if on instinct, he asked “5up? What are you doing at our base? Do you need any supplies?” 
> 
> “uh, mate? Who’s 5up? What do you mean by ‘base’?” 
> 
> Ranboo blinked, and suddenly badlands became a tundra. Cream-colored hair and a red scarf into blonde hair and a distinct blue-and-white bucket hat. 
> 
> “...Sorry, Phil. I must be really out of it tonight. I thought you were somebody else.” He shook his head. 
> 
> Phil cocked an eyebrow, but continued “Do you want to have dinner with Techno and I tonight? I made extra mushroom soup since it’s been snowing all day.” 
> 
> Ranboo’s eyes brightened at the mention of mushroom soup. “Sure! If it’s not too much of a pain.” 
> 
> “No problem at all” 
> 
> (author here! If you have any criticism, questions, or complements, feel free to leave them in the comments! Again, I apologize for the absurd number of parentheses in this. I hope you enjoyed.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> I suddenly got ungodly amounts of motivation to work.
> 
> aight, goodnight.


End file.
